


Don’t let go

by spacepimp



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Cuban Lance (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), Hunk & Lance (Voltron) Friendship, Hurt Keith (Voltron), Keith (Voltron) Angst, Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, Korean Keith (Voltron), M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:34:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22834867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacepimp/pseuds/spacepimp
Summary: Keith and lance start as unlikely friends from detention but overtime they need each other more than anything.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	1. The beginning

Lance opened the door to an empty classroom, visibly confused. “I swear this is the right room, I’ve been looking for 5 minutes”

A voice from behind the bookshelf replied. “Yep, this is it” 

He continued on into the classroom, revealing a black haired boy with one earbud blasting looking back at him.

He sighs with relief “Keith, it’s just you” 

Keith glanced around the room sarcastically. “Oh yeah, it is!”

Lance takes a seat right next to Keith, despite a full room of empty ones. He pulls out his notebook and pencil and places them on the desk, leaning back on his chair letting out another sigh. 

“Are you gonna keep doing that?” 

“What?” Lance looks at him confused

Keith mimicked lance, leaning back on his chair and letting out an overdramatic sigh.

“Well what do you expect me to do? It’s detention!” He says clearly offended. “How did you get in here anyway?”

Keith focused back on his notebook and shrugged. “I miss a lot of school, my brother likes me to stay after and this is the only open classroom so...”

“You’re telling me you’re not in here because you punched someone? Mr. edglord stays after on purpose?” Lance cracks himself at the thought.

“Listen, I know we don’t know each other but I’m not a delinquent like everyone says, I just stick by myself and i don’t talk a lot.” 

Lance jerks up and takes a seaton an empty desktop in front of keith. He taps his fingers on the edge impatiently. “So you don’t have friends?” 

“I didn’t say that, pidge and I do homework together sometimes or play video games but I mostly just stay at home,”

A few minutes silence between the two, Lance continues to tap on the desk and Keith continues to doodle on the his math homework.

Lance stopped tapping the desk jolting up once again to pace around the front of the classroom and finally break the boys silence. “I will be your friend, for a price”

Keith swiftly collected his things off the desk and shoved them harshly into his backpack, there was no way he was getting any work done with lance around and there was no usein attempting to shut him up. “Sure, Proceed.” 

An devilish grin ran across lances face “perfect. Tomorrow is Friday meaning two things mamá is making tamales and it’s the weekend so I am prepared to offer you the best boys night ever on one condition” he points in Keith’s direction and Keith nods him forward. “There’s a vending machine downstairs and If I’m correct there is only one bag of tropical skittles left.” He slams his hands on the desk making Keith’s eyes widen. “I need them” 

“So what you’re saying is you want to invite me for a sleepover in exchange for a one dollar bag of candy?” He snickers.

Lance gasps “It is not just a bag of candy it’s the last bag of the best candy, so yes” 

“You’re ridiculous you know that, right?” 

“Is that a yes?” 

Keith laughs again “Sure” 

Lance beams andpunches the air “Keith, you’re the best friend I’ve ever had.” 

While lance celebrates keith takes the last dollar out of his front pocket and swings his backpack over his shoulders. “Ahem” he interrupts “coming?”

He stares at keith puzzled. “but it’s detention? Don’t we have to stay here?”

Keith is already through the door. Lance grabs his backpack and bolted out to keep up.

“Are we gonna get in trouble for this?” 

“Keith?”

“Buddy?”

“My man?”

Keith turns to face him. “Lance, the only people here are us and all the kids who play sports. No one shows up for detention not even the teachers unless it’s a Saturday” 

He shakes his head in disbelief “wait so I just sat in a classroom for 2 hours and I didn’t have to? I could’ve been home this whole time?”

Keith facepalms, starting to giggle“you really thought detention was an empty classroom with just me in it?” 

He shakes the growing blush off his cheeks“oh it is so on kogane” he races down the stairs at full speed “last one to the vending machine gets the candy!”

Keith advances, he knew he was paying and didn’t even want the candy but Keith would never back down from a challenge. 

Lance in the lead continued to the last corner hall claiming victory he trotted backwards chanting “I won!! I won!! I wo-“ his head is met with the vending machine and he drops to the floor.

“Lance? Holy shit” he speeds up to kneel at the boys side “are you okay? Do you need me to call someone?” He says frantically.

Lance opened his eyes slowly as if they were glued shut and whispered“I- i won” 

Keith stands up unimpressed “you are the most dramatic person I’ve ever met” he slides his only dollar into the machine and pushes for the skittles.

Lance still supine grabs them when they fall into the slot, immediately opening them and sinking his teeth into a mouthful of tropical skittles.

The bell rings and Keith reaches his hand down to lance. “well it looks like we made it downstairs just in time, we have to go”

He gripped his hand hoisting himself up. “wh thfdy globe?” Keith confused watched him swallow a mouthful of skittles “why the gloves?”

Keith walks back the way they came “I don’t know they look cool? I guess?”

They arrive at the main door, lance shoves his way in front to open it. “malady.” Keith walks through ignoring him.

“Well, today has been interesting..” He scribbled on a piece of scrap paper and hands it to lance.

“You’re number? Hate to break it to you buddy but-” 

He cuts him off “Well you said we were hanging out tomorrow, supposedly the best boys night I’ll ever have?” 

“Oh yeah!” He remembered. “I’ll text you later, cool?”

“Yeah, cool text you later” Keith speedwalks to the parking lot leaving lance behind in the waiting area. 

He waited patiently for someone to pick him up.

I wonder what Keith drives, it could either be a really cool sports car or a total shitshow there’s no in between. 

Sure enough a loud engine revs and out comes keith on a shiny red motercycle. Lances jaw drops watching him drive away. “So that’s what the gloves are for” 


	2. Chapter 2

It’s 9th period the next day and lance is holding his face up trying not to fall asleep. His phone buzzes and he’s back to reality. 

Keith: want me to meet you at your locker?

Lance: yeah that works I’m locker 25 Dude I need out of this class I’m going to fall asleep

Keith: what class you in?

Lance: science 

Keith: HAHA IVERSON?

Lance: YES HE FUCKING HATES ME BRO

Keith: lets be fair iverson hates everyone but you have a minute left so you’ll survive

Lance: oh shit your right 

Keith: you’re*

Lance: shut up mullet 

The bell rings and lance is the first one out the door, Keith is already waiting at his locker. 

“Ready to go?” Lance asks.

“Yeah.” He pauses to unzip his backpack, showing lance the contents. “I bought this for us, I don’t know what you bring to sleepovers.” He mutters.

“You bought a family sized bag of tropical skittles to share with me?” Lance squeals.

“yes? It was all I could think of” He smiles nervously. 

Lance places a hand on Keith’s shoulder and looks him in the eyes making keith freeze. “You are a gift from god keith, I mean that” 

They both stare at each other in silence until keith cracks a smile and they both burst into laughter.

Another buzz from lances phone.

Mama: I’m in the front!!

“That’s my ma she’s out in front, are you ready?” 

Keith nods and they walk to the car. Lance swings opens the creaky door to a small messy car. “After you.” He gestured his hand to the car letting keith in first.

“Hola mijo, and Keith” she said with a nose crinkling smile.

Keith smiles back politely. “Hi mrs. Sanchez”

“It’s so good to meet you! Lancey never brings new friends home, only hunk.”

“Mamá, please stop.” He pleads his face beet red.

“Are you sure I’m the one who needed a friend?” He snickered.

“It’s okay, we love hunk! He eats all the food i make and doesn’t complain as much as lancey” 

Lance bows his head. “Are you done mamá?” 

“Yes, but only because we’re here” she winks at keith and heads into the house, they follow. 

As soon as you hit the threshold the scent of spices and hot food hits your nose. It’s fairly spacious, the furnishing and decor looked expensive and worn in, there was papers, toys and knick knacks cluttered throughout. It’s environment was warm and inviting, so was everyone in it. 

Lance kicks off his shoes. “Well, this is it”

“Your house is really nice lance.” He studies the place around him taking in every detail. 

Something about his curiosity makes it impossible for lance not to stare. He looks back and lance snaps out of it. “Let’s go upstairs.”

“Sure.” He nods.

“Dinner will be ready in an hour boys, so be back down here!” She orders. 

“Thanks, mamá.” Lance replies and they rush upstairs to his room.

Keith observes the room. The walls are painted in teal blue, covered in movie posters, lights and glowing stars. The room is clean but lived in and has a blue color scheme. His room was a direct reflection of lance. 

“You really like to take things in, don’t you.” He interrupts with a smirk. 

“Yeah, sorry I’ve just never seen a house so big before.” He twiddles his thumbs. 

“It’s only big because I have so many siblings, it gets really crazy at times and it can feel small.” 

“How many do you have?” He questioned.

“Only 3 live in the house now, my brother Luis lives with his wife and my niece and nephew.” He flashes a content smile.

Keith isn’t sure how to respond, his family isn’t something he mentions but he smiles along with lance in reply.

“Do you like video games?” Lance breaks the silence.

“What do you got?” 

“Well keith, today you will learn when it comes to games I am the master.” He proudly opens a cupboard full of games.

“Woah.” His eyes glittered in awe.

Lance boasts. “So take your pick.” 

Keith runs his fingers along the games then pulls out mario kart. “This one.”

“Mario kart? Oh, you’re on mullet” he slides the disc in and they race back to the bed. 

They play game after game, lance losing most of them because he’s playing as princess peach but they seem to have lost count. 

“That was unfair! can we please redo rainbow road?” Lance pouts and clasps his hands together.

Keith rolls his eyes with a sigh. “Fine, but on- “ He’s cut off by a knock at the door.

“What is it?” He snaps.

Mrs Sanchez pokes her head in the door. “It’s dinner time boys” 

Lance throws himself back on the bed letting. “Fine, but this isn’t over keith.” His eyes narrow.

“I have a feeling it never will be.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if anyone is reading this thank you so much!! I’m gonna try and post every week at least!

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve never published a fic before I’m sorry if it’s horrific!!


End file.
